1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a drain support plate and, more particularly, to a combined drain support plate and under-deck clamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drains form an integral part of a building structure. For rainwater management, drains are used to keep water from accumulating on the building structure such as a roof. Oftentimes, successful drain installations are directly attributable to various factors, such as the receptacle body of a drain and the various structural conditions (i.e., deck type, thickness, accessibility, and location). A typical prior art drain 10 (shown in FIG. 1) generally includes a circular-shaped receptacle body 12 having a first end 14 and a second end 16, and a basin portion positioned between the first end and second end, a spacer section 18 attached to the first end 14 of the receptacle body 12, a clamping collar 20 attached to the spacer section 18, and a slotted cover 22 attached to the clamping collar 20 for allowing water to pass through the receptacle body 12. The first end 14 of the receptacle body 12 includes an annular flange 24 extending away from the receptacle body 12. A plurality of protrusions 26 are defined adjacent the first end 14 of the receptacle body 12 underneath the flange 24 and extend away from the receptacle body 12. Each protrusion 26 can define a void 28 adapted to receive a fastener. The second end 16 of the receptacle body 12 is adapted to fasten to a drain pipe (not shown).
FIG. 2 shows a prior art drain receiver plate 30 that includes a body 32 having a planar first section 34, a tapered second section 38, and a planar third section 40. Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, the first section 34 of the body 32 defining a peripheral edge 36 is spaced apart from the third section 40 of the body 32. The third section 40 of the body 32 having an upper surface 41 defines an inner edge 42. The second section 38 of the body 32 is positioned between the first section 34 and the third section 40 of the body 32 and tapers in a direction away from the peripheral edge 36 of the first section 34 of the body 32 toward the inner edge 42 of the third section 40 of the body 32 (shown in FIG. 3). The inner edge 42 of the third section 40 of the body 32 defines a center passageway 44 spaced radially and axially apart from the peripheral edge 36 of the first section 34 of the body 32 and is adapted to receive the receptacle body 12. The third section 40 of the body 32 also defines a plurality of cutouts 46 adapted to receive the protrusions 26 in the receptacle body 12. A distance D between the first section 34 and the third section 40 of the body 32 is sufficient for the upper surface 41 of the third section 40 of the body 32 to abut against a lower surface of the flange 24 on the receptacle body 12 (shown in FIG. 3).
FIG. 3 shows the installation of a prior art drain assembly 50 attached to a building structure 52. The structure 52 includes a deck 54 overlaid with building materials 56 such as waterproofing membranes, insulation or concrete. The assembly 50 includes the prior art drain 10 received within the prior art receiver plate 30, and a clamp 58 adapted to secure the receptacle body 12 to the deck 54, thus preventing axial and radial movement of the drain 10. The clamp 58 (referred to in the industry as an under-deck clamp) is positioned on a bottom surface of the deck 54 abutting the receptacle body 12. A fastener 60 is placed through the clamp 58 and deck 54 and received within the void 28 of the protrusion 26 of the receptacle body 12. The void 28 can be internally threaded for receiving a threaded fastener. A nut and washer arrangement 62 can be placed on the fastener 60, thus securing the clamp 58 against the underside of the deck 54.
When installing the prior art drain assembly 50 shown in FIG. 3, an opening 64 is cut in the deck 54 and the prior art receiver plate 30 is placed on top of the opening 64 in the deck 54. Next, the receptacle body 12 of the drain 10 is received within the passageway 44 of the receiver plate 30, whereby the protrusions 26 in the receptacle body 12 are received within the cutouts 46 in the third section 40 of the receiver plate 30. The remaining components of the drain 10 (i.e., spacer section 18, clamping collar 20 and the slotted cover 22) can then be attached to the receptacle body 12. Next, the clamp 58 is used to securely fasten the receptacle body 12 of the drain 10 to the deck 54 from underneath the deck 54. In order for this fastening to occur, the fastener 60 is received within the void 28 (threaded hole) in the protrusion 26 of the receptacle body 12 via the fastener 60 through the clamp 58 and the deck 54 from a bottom of the structure 52. The materials 56 can then be placed on top of the deck 54.
In the prior art installation, the drain 10 is separate from the clamp 58, thus requiring an installer to have some degree of installation expertise in order to properly install the drain 10. Also, the prior art installation requires an installer to install the drain assembly 50 from both the top and bottom of the roof structure 52, thus increasing installation time. Also, in the prior art installation, the installer must enter an unfinished building which can pose a safety hazard.
An object of the present invention is to reduce drain installation time and expense by eliminating a bottom installation of a drain. Also, an object of the present invention is to permit a safer installation of a drain.